


【和牧】休息室里到底发生了什么

by Zhiyuzhening



Category: 2.5次元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyuzhening/pseuds/Zhiyuzhening
Summary: 女装车，无脑瞎开，没有逻辑
Relationships: 和牧
Kudos: 4





	【和牧】休息室里到底发生了什么

※女装车  
※无脑瞎开，没有逻辑

“荒牧就在休息室。”和田雅成匆匆赶到会场的时候就看见往外走的经纪人小姐对他眨眨眼，“下午的event3点就要开场了，他说要小睡一会，你加油。”

和田雅成和荒牧庆彦在一起已经是圈内人的不宣之密了，虽然也不是没有试图棒打鸳鸯过，无奈这两个意志太坚定，加上两个人平常也一直以工作为重，最终还是被默许了交往。这次荒牧做个人event点名要请和田雅成做嘉宾，经纪人也就随他去了。

休息室里安安静静的只留了一盏台灯，和田雅成蹑手蹑脚的走进的时候却被靠在沙发熟睡的人惊呆了。

柔顺的黑色长发垂在肩上，凝脂一样的肌肤上纤长的睫羽投下浅浅的阴影，蓝色的旗袍包裹着平常遮掩在宽大的衬衫里的不算线条纤细却让人忍不住想要触摸的身体，从高开叉之下漏出的腿被包裹在渔网袜里，大概是不习惯有一点高跟的皮鞋，蹬掉鞋子的脚在柔软的地毯上露出嫩白的足尖。圆润的指甲是自己前几天趁着这个懒虫沉迷游戏的时候帮他剪的成果，洗浴过后还蒸腾着热气的肌肤从宽大的暗色睡裤里面滑出来，光想想这个画面就让和田雅成下腹有点发紧。这几天他们忙着各自的工作，好不容易回到家也只能匆匆亲热一下就累的赶紧卷着被子睡觉了。

仔细想来，的确是很久没有好好纾解一下欲望了，也不怪身上这条西装裤有点紧。

似乎是感受到了亲近的气息，还在半梦半醒之中的人误把昏暗的休息室当成了家里的卧室，习惯性的对着凑近的人伸出手，想要讨一个亲吻。

和田顺从的亲了亲对方的嘴唇，拉着他的手放到已经有些兴奋起来的下身，故作苦恼的问他：“怎么办，咱们可是在休息室。”

这下荒牧才算是清醒了一点，对着和田雅成用力的眨了眨眼脑子里来来回回想要对他的话做出点反应，另一只手想要揉自己的眼睛却被对方拉住。

“我不觉得我有本事帮你重画这个妆。”荒牧这才彻底清醒了，有点不好意思的低下头想把自己的手从那个已经明显有些隆起的地方抽回去。这一下动作到让和田雅成一下子心旌摇曳起来，倒不是没有见过对方的女装，不管是写真集还是event这个人好像已经不止一次换上裙装，但是这样近的距离还是第一次。于平日的调皮和软糯不同，这样带着一丝娇羞的荒牧又一次拨动了他的心弦。

“现在几点了？”荒牧发现挣脱不开，反倒坏心的在那里用了点力气揉了一把，意料之中的得到对方一声粗喘，“我穿成这样没法带手表。”

和田雅成掏出口袋里的手机撇了一眼，“一点，我排练一结束就赶过来了。”他对荒牧眨了眨眼睛，这么明显的暗示，要是再看不出来就是见鬼了。

荒牧只好凑近了去亲他，准备伸手把碍事的假发取下来。却被和田雅成压住了手，“留着呗，挺好看的。”

闻言，荒牧庆彦倒是有些小小的不爽，凑近对方咬了一下他的下巴，“我知道了......雅成就是更喜欢女孩子呗。”故意拖长的声音让对方知道自己心里的一点小小的不平衡，手上到没闲着，伸手去解开了对方的裤链。

太过熟悉对方的语调，和田雅成只是把他的手拉起来贴着自己的胸口，“不关男性还是女性的事情，因为荒牧庆彦在这里不许别人进去呢。”荒牧脸上一阵烧，本是想要调侃对方的，却被反过来对付了。

他拉了一下身上的布料，紧身的内裤绷的自己有些不舒服，修身的旗袍也很明显的让自己兴奋起来的地方被看见了。蹲下身凑近对方，和田雅成却有些忐忑，荒牧并不太喜欢用嘴解决问题，更何况是现在这样的情况，他伸手搁在对方肩头，却得到了安抚的轻拍，把他按在单人沙发里，修长的手指配合着牙齿小心翼翼的扯下最后一道防线，已经完全兴奋的东西弹了出来，罪魁祸首小声的吹了一声口哨，倒是让和田觉得脸上发烧，忍不住想要推他。荒牧把过长的假发别在耳后，张口把狰狞的性器吞入口中，和田雅成只觉得下身好像更紧了，湿润的口腔包裹着最敏感的地方，灵巧的舌滑过头部和冠状沟，有一些粗糙的舌苔和柱身相互摩擦，带来变态的爽快，搁在对方肩上的手几乎无法控制的按住他的头，指尖滑过质感有些冰凉的假发，把他按住更深入了一些。

荒牧倒是难得顺从，平常在家总是被照顾的哼哼唧唧迷迷糊糊了才愿意被自己摆弄，和田有点小得意，大概是感觉到不只有自己一个人这两天忍的辛苦。男人的本性依旧恶劣，荒牧发现了他的走神冷不丁含到最深处，不熟练导致的牙齿轻轻磕在性器上带来微弱的刺痛，但是这并不妨碍紧窄的喉咙对敏感的头部带来异样的刺激。直到无法控制干呕才吐出，半跪在地毯上的人对他眨了眨眼。

和田雅成真的觉得再忍下去自己就不是个男人了，弯腰把他拉起来，旗袍的开衩很高，几乎已经到了大腿根部的位置，这让他稍微有点不满，伸手顺着开衩摸进去，指尖滑入渔网袜之中捏了一下怀里人的大腿内侧，不意外的听到对方一声轻喘。“我说，荒牧啊，这次的服装是不是太性感了一点啊。”大概猜到了他会对这个不满的荒牧凑近对方的嘴唇，把嘴唇上剩下的鲜艳颜色印在对方的嘴上，“是粉丝的投票。”笑得一脸无辜。

和田皱了皱眉，伸手把旗袍撩开一点，示意他坐到自己腿上来。荒牧倒是迟疑了一下，表情纠结好像在顾虑什么，才对他说，“把那个渔网袜脱掉，难受。”和田雅成哑然失笑，果然就算换了什么样的衣服，内里还是自己宠出来的荒牧庆彦，伸手勾着边缘，把底裤连着渔网袜一起脱下来，怀里人只是乘机扒开西装外套的领口，在T恤堪堪可以遮住的地方留下了一个牙印表示自己的不满。

和田雅成把外套脱下来扔在一边，手重新顺着下摆摸上对方的臀，总是被粉丝吐槽弹性很好的臀部在手上被揉捏，甚至让他产生了抓不住会从指缝间滑出的错觉，沙发有点窄，使不上力气的人只能顺从的伏在自己怀里，情动而带来的喘息就喷洒在耳边，即使没有触碰，前端也已经兴奋起来，在轻薄的布料上洇出水渍，“快一点。”怀里人小声催促。

箭在弦上，昏暗的休息室混合着情动的喘息，加上荒牧为了拍摄的特殊打扮，让两个人都有些不清醒，以至于当和田从包里摸出润滑剂和套子的时候荒牧都忘记了质疑。

他尽量贴在和田雅成身上，抬起身体便于对方润滑，急不可耐的手指甚至来不及捂热，就把冰凉的液体往身下那个地方送，因为杀阵而带来的薄茧滑过敏感的内壁，带来一阵轻轻的颤抖。被旗袍限制的难受的上身让荒牧有点不满，抬起抓着和田肩膀的手，解开了领口的几颗盘扣，露出形状优美的锁骨和一点胸口，到变成了羊入虎口，和田借着体位优势在胸前留下细碎的轻吻。

修长的手指隔着旗袍揉弄着前端，荒牧坏心的把两个人的一起揽入手中安抚着，停留在黑白琴键上的修长手指好好的包裹住，指尖滑过前端的时候就带来身体的一点轻颤，和田也不甘示弱，嘴唇隔着衣服亲吻胸前已经挺立起来的红果，甚至大起胆子去轻轻啃咬，穴道里的手也太过熟悉对方的敏感点，反复按压之下让人几乎受不住。

“雅成……够了，快点进来。”一边催促着，一边去摸刚刚拿出来安全套，给对方带上的时候手都有些颤抖。手指抽出的时候内壁紧紧挽留，甚至萌生了一种空虚感，即使已经不是第一次，荒牧还是会因为这样的想法害羞，顺从的配合着对方抬起腰慢慢把蓄势待发的性器含进去。大概真的是忍了太久，身体不受控制的在完全进入的时候被刺激的释放出来，旗袍被湿热的液体弄的有些狼狈，粘腻的贴在两个人之间。

和田雅成细细的轻吻过对方的脸颊和低垂的眼，等他适应了才缓缓抽插起来。虽然休息室锁好了门，经纪人也八成打过招呼不会有人来打扰，但是荒牧还是刻意压低了声音，细碎的呻吟和喘息如同奶猫，在耳边撩拨着和田雅成的心弦。

这样的姿势实在是不方便运动，性器只是小幅度的在敏感处摩擦积累着快感。和田雅成托着怀里人的臀把他抱起来，这个人本身就不沉，加上这算时间忙着工作又有意减肥，真的是瘦的几乎轻薄的让自己有些难以置信。荒牧却被这个突然的动作下了一跳，下身用力绞紧，差点害得人精关不守，和田报复式的咬了一下对方的嘴唇，把他放在梳妆台上大开大合的操干起来。

“雅成……啊…雅…雅成！”刚刚被压抑着的呻吟终于还是冲破了羞耻心，一遍一遍呼喊着爱人的名字，身体为负的距离，交换的体液和呼吸，让久旷的恋人终于又一次从彼此身上找回熟悉的安全感和满足感。刚刚度过不应期的性器又一次颤颤巍巍的立起来，和田索性拉开已经乱七八糟的旗袍前摆一边帮他纾解一边托着他的腰做着最后的冲刺。随着一声甜腻的呻吟，荒牧释放在和田手里，而内里也感受到对方的释放，虽然隔着塑料薄膜，但是还是让荒牧恍惚间有种被填满的感觉。

把对方重新抱到沙发上温存了一会儿，和田雅成这才想起来，心虚的拉了一下对方身上凌乱的旗袍，“你身上这件衣服没事儿吧。”荒牧忿忿的咬了他下巴一口才重新闭眼靠在他身上，“没事儿，本身就是为了拍摄定做的，一会儿把它带走丢掉，我绝对不想再见到它了。”

紧紧相贴的胸口却发出震动，和田低声笑着，“我觉得你穿着蛮好看的。”不意外的得到了怀里恋人爱的捶打。

当然这两个人闲聊太久导致差点迟到手忙脚乱给对方换衣服，和和田雅成被以睡客房为惩罚逼问为什么包里会有润滑和安全套这都是后话了。

感谢你读到这里


End file.
